wolfquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Usergroups/Report Team
Please use the talk page for any discussion or edit suggestions. On Saturday the 25th of June 2011, WQ Coordinator launched the WolfQuest Report Teamwolfquest.org • Welcome, Report Team! as a means of reducing the overall scale of problem multiplayer games such as those that disregarded the multiplayer rules -- this included, but was not limited to mate/mating-related (today bypassed as 'meat') sessions, inappropriate sessions, or player-specific games. An official thread was created two days later.wolfquest.org • WolfQuest Report Team The WolfQuest Report Team was often and still is abbreviated as WQRT or simply as the RT. They were commonly referred to as 'blueberries' due to the vibrant deep sky blue color of their usernames. As a result of getting caught and reported, the involved member(s) who took part in rulebreaking behavior(s) would receive up to two warnings before being banned permanently from WolfQuest after the third offence. Like moderators, members of the report team could not issue warnings or bans; these are only available to and managed by administrators. Prior to the introduction of the WQRT, moderators were expected to frequently patrol and report multiplayer games. This expectation was lowered with the introduction of this team and moderators wishing to patrol and report were welcome to join the WQRT if they felt they could manage both roles. Community Forums Rather than submitting their reports via e-mail, members of the Report Team had access to a dedicated and private forum to post their reports, chat with other report team members, and divulge in the discussion of everything that has anything to do with their duties among other things. Report team members were easily identified on the community forums by their deep sky blue username and (if they chose to request it) the WolfQuest Report Team Member rank displayed below their name and above their post count. This overrode their default post count rank, which would not display until the rank had been removed by the member's request to an administrator or following resignation/demotion from the team. Anyone who had questions regarding reporting was free to inquire through private messaging to a report team member. Aside from the blue name, report team members had no special forum permissions or powers outside of their private forum. They were not moderators (unless they possessed dual membership to both groups) and were never expected to behave as such in-game or on the forums. Multiplayer Report Team members had no special abilities in multiplayer, and could only survey the session(s) they joined, taking screenshots and compiling them to report any behavior that did not comply with the multiplayer rules. Contrary to popular belief, a report team member could not kick, warn or ban members in a multiplayer session. Any warnings or bans were dealt from the community forums by an administrator. Joining The Report Team consisted of voluntary community members. Those who were interested had to show that they could submit valid, usable multiplayer abuse reports before they could even be considered for the position. The team used the reporting procedures posted in the WolfQuest Game Reporting forum as a guideline to determine who had read the reporting procedures and who had not; naturally, those who did stood a better chance of being invited. Following the announcements of December 2012, it was not known whether the report team will continue to accept members in the future. On December 3rd 2015, the Report Team was disbanded following the announcement stating that lexicon chat had been shut down in 2.5. Current & Former Members Former members of the WolfQuest Report Team who have either been demoted due to inactivity or resigned for reasons of their own. As of December 3rd 2015, this group was officially disbanded following the removal of lexicon chat. Trivia *Report Team members were commonly mistaken for moderators or administrators, if not both. **On the contrary, Report Team members possessed no such abilities. They could not warn, ban, kick players or close games. **This was especially frequent for Croix, who - after being instated as a moderator - chose to retain the blue name while also having the WolfQuest Moderator rank. **Another instance was Alpha Female following her temporary de-modding; she was allowed to retain her membership in the Report Team, but because her suspension was short-term, her name was not removed from the forums she moderated. Naturally, this caused some confusion until her green status was fully reinstated. *They were commonly called "bots" due to the preferred method of standing idle after joining a game and monitoring/logging chat. Some of them would type a greeting after joining, while others preferred to keep completely silent. **All members were human volunteers from the community just following the administrator's recommended reporting protocol. Whether they participated or not was down to each individual's own preference and/or interests. *Previous usernames: Skor was previously known as StarPaw019, Quivira was previously known as Redsky, Lit was previously known as Lit and Neamara was previously known as nightangelwolf.Neamara's change is the first name on the username change master list; Kellin's post can be found here, Quivira's post here, and Skor's post here. References Category:WolfQuest Category:Multiplayer Category:Community Category:Usergroups Category:2.5